


Cops and Robbers

by drowninginanempire



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginanempire/pseuds/drowninginanempire
Relationships: A.J. Styles/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Cops and Robbers

This isn’t how he planned on the night going. Just a lazy evening with the kids, a bowl of popcorn, and a movie had turned into a game that ended with him tied to the kitchen chair. “You kids tricked me and when I get out of these ropes, you are in soooo much trouble.” AJ tugged on the knots. The two wildlings were climbing up onto the kitchen counter, looking for hidden treats in the cabinets. 

“You’ll never get free daddy!” your daughter yelled. Just then, he heard a crash. 

“Kids? Kids?!?” 

“Jackpot!” The kids cheered. Oh great. They must have found the Oreos.  
——  
You shut the front door, tossing your keys onto the hall table. “AJ? Kids? I’m home!” You shouted. It was quiet. Too quiet. You walked into the kitchen seeing an overturned chair, cabinets, and drawers all opened. Panic started to set in as you imagined the worst. Had someone broken in? 

You made your way to the dining room. There sat your husband, tied to a chair with several Oreos stuffed in his mouth. “What the fuck?” You quickly removed the knots, setting him free as he spit the cookies out. “Baby, what happened?” you asked. 

“The kids…they ambushed me. They’re monsters!” He exclaimed. 

“The kids did this?” Your eyes widened. 

“Yeah. They tricked me into playing cops and robbers.” 

You covered your mouth, stifling a laugh. “I should’ve warned you about that.” 

The two of you tidied up the kitchen and went upstairs, AJ behind you on the staircase. “Your ass looks amazing.” He smirked, eyeing your bum in the tight fitting dress before grabbing a handful of it. 

“Mhmm. I knew you made me go up first for a reason.” Music from Frozen could be heard down the hall. You both walked into the kid’s play room; your son and daughter chowing down on the pack of double stuffed Oreos, singing along to ‘Let It Go’.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” AJ exclaimed. 

“Oh no! Daddy’s loose! Why’d you let him loose mommy?” Y/s/n stood up, pointing his Nerf gun at the two of you. “Now you both have to go to jail!” 

“Play time is over, kids. What you did to daddy was a bad, bad thing. And what have we told you about climbing on the counter?” You asked, picking up your daughter while AJ retrieved your son, slinging him over his shoulder as the boy laughed. 

After a small scolding and putting them into bed, you were finally able to get to your master bedroom. You kicked off your heels and began removing your jewelry. You heard the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. “So, besides the being tied to a chair, did you have fun tonight?” You asked your husband.

“Mhmm. It was a great time. I’m exhausted now.” He walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. “How was dinner with the girls?” He asked, placing kisses along your neck.

“It was good. We had a few drinks and caught up on some committee stuff. We decided on a bake sale to raise money for the kid’s next school play. Just the usual mom stuff.” You replied. 

“You’re such a good mom. Doing all that boring shit. Do I tell you that enough?” He began massaging your shoulders, eyeing you in the mirror. 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it more.” you turned around poking his chest playfully, “But you’re also an amazing dad, AJ. Will you help me out of my dress?” You asked, batting your eyelashes in the most innocent of ways. He nodded and began to unzip the slinky garment. It pooled around your ankles leaving you only in the sexy lingerie you had worn under it just for him. 

“Wow darlin’. Is this new?” He asked, placing his hands on your hips to play with the elastic of your lace undies. You nodded in response and placed a soft kiss to his plump lips. His tongue made its way into your mouth as the two of you engaged in a heated make out session. 

You dropped to your knees, fumbling with his belt, quickly pulling his under garments down. His thick cock sprang free, hard as a rock. You licked your lips as he looked down watching you. “Mm, what a good girl you’re being tonight y/n,” he reached down, grabbing a hand full of your hair. You licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, running your tongue over the head before wrapping your lips around it and sucking the precum off him. He moaned as his free hand found its way to the side of your neck. “It feels so good baby. You look perfect with your mouth full.” He snapped his hips forward, eliciting a gag from you. You pressed your nose against his pubic bone, looking up at him. You bobbed your head back and forth, making sure he felt every inch of your throat.

Suddenly, he removed himself from your mouth with a pop. 

“Why’d you do that for?” You pouted. He grabbed your hand, pulling you up to your feet. 

“I’m saving my cum for later.” He grinned. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he picked you up, dropping you onto the mattress. “That dress looked so damn good on you baby, but I have to say I like this better.” He placed kisses along your chest, his fingers sliding down your stomach and sliding under the band of your panties. He paused, taunting you by only being a centimeter away from your folds. You opened your eyes, staring into his blue ones. 

“Why are you teasing me like this? Haven’t I been so good to you my love?” You pouted, poking out your bottom lip and giving him your best puppy dog eyes. 

He rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t resist it when you do that.” He spread you open, running two fingers between your lips. “God I’ll never get sick of feeling how soaked you get for me.” He entered inside you, rubbing your clit with the pad of his thumb. You whined and tightened yourself around his digits. He pumped them in and out, over and over. 

“AJ, I’m-” he removed his fingers before you could alert him of your impending orgasm. You whined at the loss of contact. 

“I’ve been waiting all night for my hot wife to get home and now I finally get to have my way with her.” 

“Mm and mommy’s been waiting on daddy to get home from tour all week. Now, just let me look at you for a moment.” You tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, then placed your hand on his cheek, his familiar stubble filling you with happiness. His large hand wrapped gently around your delicate wrist before pressing kisses along your knuckles. 

“I’m gonna make sweet love to you darlin’ and ain’t a damn thing’s gonna stop me.” You giggled and kissed him again. The head of his cock pressed against your entrance, begging to be let in. You spread your legs further as he slowly slid into you allowing you to feel every hard inch of him. “Fuck you’re so tight babe. God I missed you.” He pumped in and out of you, squeezing your supple breast in his hand. 

“Mm, I missed you too daddy,” you moaned at the sensations he was creating. You ran your hands over his shoulders and down his arms then to his abs and up to his chest. “I love your body,” you announced, leaning up to place a love bite on his neck, just where he liked it. He let out a groan and snapped his hips hard against yours eliciting a yelp. “Fuck!” You dug your nails into his pecs. “That’s good. Keep going. Just like that.” You encouraged as he kept the same hard pace slamming into you. 

“Yeah, you like that don’t you darlin’? You want me to make you a mom of three huh?” He grinned. 

“Whatever you want AJ, just please don’t stop.” You moaned. AJ grabbed your waist pulling you up and turning you over onto your stomach, pulling your hips up so your ass was in the air. He lined himself back up with you again and entered at the new angle. “Oh God AJ. I’m gonna come.” You gripped the sheets in your fists, feeling every inch of him. 

“Come for me baby.” He gripped your hair, wrapping it around his fist. You felt the familiar feeling in your stomach and in a second you were seeing stars. AJ released with you as your walls squeezed him, milking him for all he had. He laid next to you, breathing heavy. You turned to him, placing your head on his chest, “Is that all you got?” You teased. 

“Oh I’m just gettin’ started.” He reached down and slapped your ass. “Why don’t you sit on daddy’s face and let me eat your pussy?” 

Hearing him say those words sent shivers down your spine. You swung your leg over him. His warm breath was against your core and suddenly his lips were wrapped around you as his tongue entered deep. You cried out, gripping the top of the headboard as your legs began to shake. You let out small whimpers as he ate away at your cunt, gripping your ass and smacking it unexpectedly. You knew there would be a bright red welt there afterwards. The inside of your thighs were wet with a combination of your juices, his, and his saliva. You reached down to grip his soft, brown hair, pressing yourself harder against his face. 

He watched your facial expressions at each lap of his tongue. His scruff rubbed against your clit, sending shockwaves through your body as you felt yourself coming undone. You bucked your hips, riding his face as you came into his mouth. 

Exhausted, you rolled off, lying on your back. You felt the mattress shift as AJ got up making his way to the bathroom. You turned on your side facing the wall. “I’ll take the kids to school tomorrow morning so you can get some rest. Then we’ll have all day together. Just the two of his.” He walked back to the bed, “Y/N?” He placed his hand on your hip. You were fast asleep. AJ placed a kiss on your cheek, holding you in his arms and joining you in dream land.


End file.
